miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Invasion (The Akuma - Part Five)
The Invasion (The Akuma - Part Five) or called, ''The Miraculous Reveal is the fifth (30th in order) of the third season of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, ''and is the final episode and part in the 'Akumaday, as well as, (chronologically), being the finale episode of Season 3. The trilogy story arc will continue into Season 4, and this story will leave on a cliffhanger which will continue into the fourth season in episode 1. It is currently being titled, as Part 6: The Reveal. It is written, again by Matt Day, a new writer to Miraculous, who has been writing for the whole trilogy. It will air on Netflix U.S. in Early 2019, and for some ethnic countries, like, South Africa, Ukraine, Spain and Italy, it will air in December 2019. It is being reported that Argentina will be getting the episode on December 25, 2019. Synopsis It is the end of the Akumaday Trilogy, with much answers to be answered and lies to become truths... Cat Noir faces Troublebug in a epic Miraculous war, but she becomes de-evilze before they finished fighting, and that's when the penny drops.. For, Queen Bee, Carapace and Rena Rouge, they help get Paris back to its original setting, with the help of a unknown kwami who's ready for a fight. The three superheroes, learn how its like to be a real superhero, and reunite once more, to defeat the akumatized villains freed on the streets of Paris, causing mayhem, then going to defeat the evil, Hawk Moth. '' ''Hawk Moth is angry at the fault of his plan. He doesn't care about that now. He has got everything he needs. The Miraculous jewelry box, the superhero book, and his boss Mayura, who can create more and more allies, for the akumatized, to make the battle stronger for the superheroes. '' ''As Paris has fallen down, Hawk Moth takes it to a new level, and stands above the town, proclaming it, his new kingdom.... With no Ladybug, a broken Marinette, no Master Fu, and as the fight against the akumatized victims and the superheroes gets harder, no-one's safe. Hawk Moth has everything he needs now... Just to add to it is Ladybug... Characters '''Major characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Troublebug/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Mayura * Akumas * Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge * Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee * Nino Lahiffe/Carapace * Tikki * Plagg * Nooroo * Wayzz * Pollen * Trixx * Chicken Miraculous * Water Miraculous * Goat Miraculous * Dragon Miraculous * Gold Star Miraculous * Malediktator * Style Queen * Reflekta * Stoneheart * Horrificator * Dark Cupid * Copycat * Kung Food * The Puppeteer * Dark Owl * Frightningale * Sandboy * Anansi * Gagotor * Zombizou * Syren * Prime Queen * Riposte * Dark Cupid * Mr. Pigeon * Unnamed new akumatized victim * Vanisher * Gamer * Timebreaker * Pharaoh * Frozer * Reverser * Glaciator * Reverser * Despair Bear * Charmie * Emille Agreste Supporting * Miraculous Holder Trivia * This is the final episode of the Akumaday trilogy * This is also the final episode of Season 3, but due to the random structure, it has more episodes coming after it ** Which would explain Charmie as it is the next episode after this one.